


Listen can you please pretend to be my friend those guys are stalking me and I’m scared

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, It's an AU, cause you know, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Listen can you please pretend to be my friend those guys are stalking me and I’m scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen can you please pretend to be my friend those guys are stalking me and I’m scared

————————————- 

#1 Listen can you please pretend to be my friend those guys are stalking me and I’m scared

————————————-

Ever since she left the library they had been following her. She didn’t recognize their faces, but she assumed it had something to do with the fact that she and Harry were friends. She still didn’t really get why Harry´s parents were murdered, and nobody knew where the murderer had fled. he did leave a mark of one of the biggest gangs. After the murder of Lily and James Potter, the gang almost seemed to vanish. But now, word had spread that the leader of the gang had returned, and that he was out for revenge. More specifically; he wanted to kill Harry. Again, nobody really knew why. It was clear that the local police was not to be trusted, and neither was the local government. Hermione hated this 1984-business, and since Harry was her childhood friend, she had stuck with him. In the corner of her eye, she saw that the guys were still following her, slowly getting closer. Suddenly, on the other side of the road, she saw a boy. He had red hear, an enormous amount of freckles and he was eating something he’d bought at MacDonald. His jacked was unzipped, and underneath it she saw an ugly Christmas sweater. When she looked again, a bit closer, she saw he closely resembled one of Harry´s friends, she had only seen in pictures. Hermione doubted for a second, and then crossed the street. “Listencanyoupleasepretendtobemyfriendthoseguyshavebeenstalkingmetheentireday” she whispered, putting on a fake smile. “Hey! I haven’t sen you in ages! How are you?” She continued, out loud. It took the red-haired guy a few seconds to understand the situation, but when the creeps came walking in their reaction, he realized the plan of the bushy-haired girl next to him. “Hi, Ginny! Indeed, long time no see!” he replied. After a quick glance at the stuffed bag Hermione wore “Been to the library again?” Int he corner of her eye, Hermione saw the boys coming closer. She started walking faster, dragging the boy with her. “Quick please we have to go somewhere safe…” the boy looked surprised, thought for a moment, and then dragged Hermione with him instead of the other way around. They went left, right, two lefts - She quickly lost all sense of direction. Suddenly they stood still in front of a wall. “You idiot! Now we´re stuck - “ But the boy cut her off by putting his hand on her mouth. “Quit! Follow me.” 

A few moments later they were in a building. She didn’t quite realize how they got there, but inside it was warm and cosy. “Welcome to my home! I´m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.” “I´m Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you. Thank you for saving me by the way.” She hated how she always talked quickly when she was nervous. “Granger? I recognize that name! Do you know Har-”¨He broke off mid-sentence, and looked at her scared. “yes, I know him. Don’t worry, I am on his side too. I already thought I recognized you from one of his pictures. Is this where he hides?” Ron nodded. “You can stay here too, if you like?” “I have to be at collage tomorrow, at 10″ “Are you studying at London University?” “yeah?” “Stay here. I´ll wake you up in time, the university is close by. Here you´ll be safe.” “Thank you. You didn’t have to” Ron´s cheeks got about as red as his hair. “My mum raised me properly. Also, Harry wouldn’t forgive me if I let you out alone.” He mumbled something. “What was that? i din’t quite catch that. Ron´s face went redder “I don´t mind having you around either” he stammered. “I mean - look at you! I mean - I don’t mean - i - I -” He shook his head. “You can sleep here” He said instead, pointing at a mattress standing right next to a couch. “I´ll sleep on the couch.”

When Harry walked in at the middle of the night, he found them holding hands as they slept.

————————————-


End file.
